


Achievement Hunter Carols: Ryan the Mad King (Frosty the Snowman)

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas Carol Parody, Day 14/25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 14:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Who let this carol get published?! Oh dear. Let’s sing it and don’t flub it up!
Kudos: 4





	Achievement Hunter Carols: Ryan the Mad King (Frosty the Snowman)

Ryan the Mad King 

Was a sorta malicious soul

With a gold cracked crown, 

Combat battle skirt, 

And a cow trapped in a hole 

Ryan the Mad King 

Was a normal man, they’d say 

But then something changed 

And then rearranged

So he lost his mind one day. 

When night would creep 

He got no sleep 

And he would stay awake 

And when he got to work next day 

He’d make his coworkers quake 

For Ryan the Mad King 

Was as bad as he could be 

And the Hunters say 

In a Minecraft day 

He lost all his sanity. 

Ryan the Mad King 

Knew the crown would go one day 

So he had a plan 

How to be the man 

When he gave the crown to Ray 

Sooner or later 

He would have a second chance 

Winning everything 

Once again, he’s king 

Saying “You’re mine now. Let’s dance!”

He brought their doom

In the throne room

Where their minds were sure to pop

And it only took a moment 

‘Fore the Hunters hollered “STOP!”

Ryan the Mad King 

Lost the crown to Gavin Free 

As he waved goodbye 

To it with a sigh

He thought “soon, I’ll have round 3.”

Stabbity stab stab

Stabbity stab stab

That’s what he will do 

Stabbity stab stab 

Stabbity stab stab 

Don’t let his sword find you!


End file.
